


Resentment

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Divorce, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Tony wonders where it went wrong. There was a point in his life where Steve's baby blues used to make his heart flutter but now he can't even look at them without a surge of repugnance recoiling inside him.





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> Invasion of Privacy is a masterpiece and it gave me too much angsty inspiration. This is slightly based on Cardi B's [Thru Your Phone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C_wxlp_QS0).

Steve was grinning, blue eyes wide and guileless. His hair was ruffled, blond hairs framing his forehead; the light from the window behind him shining down like a halo over his head. For a moment, he resembled a portrait of a saint.

But Tony knew better than that.

A bitter taste formed within his tongue, his smile strained and knuckles white as he gripped his mug of coffee.

It was Sunday morning. They sat at the table of their shared Brooklyn apartment. It was their usual lazy day, the majority of their time was spent in bed tangled in between warm limbs and cotton sheets. While in the past Tony would love nothing more, he couldn't endure being anywhere near Steve right now.

Privacy is important to him. Of course, it is. He's Tony Stark. Of all people, he gets it. But like most mistakes in his life, curiosity got the best of him.

Last night while Steve slept, Tony went through his phone. In his defense, it was around three in the morning and his phone was left on vibrate. It fell from the bedside table from all the notifications he was receiving. Various messages were on his screen, some from his friends but then there was two from an unsaved number. While he knew it was wrong, Tony couldn't help it. He unlocked the phone and went through the text messages.

Just recalling the messages made Tony's skin boil. His fingers ached from how tight he was gripping the ceramic mug.

The scene was almost domestic; Steve was retelling a tale that involved Bucky and Sam, he was shirtless and Elton John played on vinyl in the background. To anyone else, they might've looked happy. Too happy. It hurt to admit it, but it was all fake. Tony felt like an idiot for assuming that it was real.

"Tony, babe, are you okay?" Steve inquired, eyebrows furrowed as he reached forward and placed his hand on top of Tony's tenderly.

Forcing himself to relax, Tony hid his grimace behind the coffee mug. "I'm fine." He responded, taking a long sip of his coffee and pulling his hand away.

"Well if you're sure..." Steve flickered his gaze from Tony and back down his breakfast plate. "I'm going to Bucky's today. Might not make it till later in the night or so."

"Yeah?" Tony didn't need to look at his face to know Steve was avoiding eye contact.

Steve nodded curtly, a wry smile on his face. "Yeah, so don't wait up."

He raised his head, their gazes interlocking. Tony wonders where it went wrong. There was a point in his life where Steve's baby blues used to make his heart flutter but now he can't even look at them without a surge of repugnance recoiling inside him. That very same smile was the mere reason he fell in love with the man and now it mocks him in the most disheartening way.

"Have fun." Tony manages to say between clenched teeth, a sharp bitter smile tugging at the end of his lips.

Whether Steve is that oblivious or not, he appeared to not be aware of the obvious discomfort in his tone or the tension between them. Tony didn't know if he was grateful for that or not.

The day progressed, Tony finding some comfort in avoiding Steve as much as possible. He attempted to keep himself busy but his mind kept returning the messages from the prior night. What Steve didn't know is that Tony took screenshots of all the messages and pictures on his phone, he's keeping "receipts" as Peter would describe it.

There was a knock on his door, he raised his head to see Steve peeking through the ajar bedroom entrance. The lights were dimmed but Tony could still make out his silhouette, the moonlight casting a soft ethereal glow over his body. Steve was wearing tight dark trousers and a blue button up; there was a hint of a spicy cinnamon fragrance radiating from his body. It took him a few seconds to recognized that the scent came from Tony's very own cologne. He was cheating on him while using _his_ cologne. If that didn't hurt, nothing will. 

"I'm heading out." Steve smiled softly, Tony wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. 

With some self-restraint, Tony gave him the most affectionate smile he could manage. "All right, dear. Have fun." 

The door softly clicked shut and Tony could overhear the echo of Steve's footsteps on the stairs before the front door closed with a faint thud. Swiftly, Tony ran out the door; fury coursing through his veins as he headed towards the living room. He flickered through the mess of paperwork on the coffee table, stopping once he drew out the paperwork he managed to wrangle today while Steve showered. 

His hands slightly shook as he pulled the divorce papers out of the manila folder. A pang of melancholy ran through him before it was replaced with outrage. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tony grabbed a pen and quickly signed on the dotted line. He placed the papers back in the folder and went back into their shared bedroom. 

The four walls that were once an oasis to him now felt like they were caving in. He felt safe within this bedroom and their warm sheets but now he feels nothing but resentment. Tony couldn't even be in the room without feeling like he's going to tear the sheets apart in a fit of anger. Alas, he is a grown man and grown men don't rip their bastard ex-husband's sheets. No, they divorce them, take half of their money and destroy their reputation via gossip. 

He glanced over at the picture frame on the bedside table, Tony and Steve stood shoulder to shoulder; both wearing bright grins and rosy cheeks. Steve's arm was wrapped around his waist and Tony's head was on his shoulder. They seemed so happy and it hurt to believe that they somehow went from that to whatever _this_ is. 

The closet door was open, visibly rummaged. All of his belongings were now in cardboard boxes. Everything he ever gave Steve was also coming with him. Other than that, he's leaving everything else. From the Givenchy coat Steve gave him a few years back on Christmas to the Hawaiian button down he wore on their honeymoon. The pieces of cloth were nothing but memories he was planning to leave behind. 

That being said, with the divorce papers signed; Tony feels a weight off his shoulders. His jaded bones are numb and buzzing with a newfound emotion of freedom. With a heavy sigh, he tosses the folder on the bed. For an addition of dramatization, he placed copies of the text messages inside the folder as well. Last but not least, he twists the golden wedding band from his ring finger. He glimpses at it before closing his eyes tightly and placing it next to their photograph on the bedside table. 

Grabbing a few boxes from inside the closet, Tony made his way out the shabby apartment and into his car. With his possessions inside his vehicle, Tony gazes at the Brooklyn apartment he inhabited for several years. A faint sentiment of sadness pulsates through his very core before he forces himself to shove it down with a sneer. 

No, he will not allow himself to feel bad. For once, Tony did nothing wrong. Allowing himself to glance at the complex one last time, he hugs his jacket close to his chest before stepping into the car. Slowly, he pulls out of the driveway and Steve's life without looking back.


End file.
